


The Journey Home

by Minhoandthebabes



Category: SHINee
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, GIRLee, Genderbending, Outer Space, SHINee - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhoandthebabes/pseuds/Minhoandthebabes
Summary: Pairing: Onew / MinhoRating: GWarnings: n/aLength: ~1700Summary: In a futuristic universe where droids can't be accepted by most humans and aliens alike, perhaps somewhere there is one who can unite them.For quagmireisadoraA/N: This was originally written for a roleplay with quagmireisadora, but she encouraged me to post it! It's the ending of the tale after a long struggle Captain Eunsook had with others on her ship. I know I haven't been good about posting in a long time, but I'm trying to write more these days as it's good for my health.. So I hope you enjoy reading my little practice.
Kudos: 4





	The Journey Home

The flight was shorter than Eunsook expected. She would pass the time with Minjung, shaping her into an upstanding citizen, a strong woman. She wanted Minjung to be smart, but look at the world with love and wonder, so Eunsook cultivated an atmosphere that could support such learning. One night on the ship, Minjung was being more curious than usual.

“Why do I need help when I go to sleep?” she asked curiously, playing with a ball she had found, tossing it into the air and never failing to catch it. 

Eunsook hummed, poking at her food, “You need help because it’s difficult for you on your own..” she chewed her lip. Despite everything, she still hadn’t told Minjung who she was, what she was.. It was a difficult conversation to have when trying to teach a robot their humanity.

She patted her knee, “Just know, I’ll always take care of you, okay?”

Minjung nodded, “Thank you.. For caring for me. You’ve already taught me so much in the past few days, I’m lucky you’re my captain.” 

Eunsook shook her head, “I am more than a captain, I am your friend.” She smiled.

Knowing she had created a level of trust with Minjung, she felt confident the woman wouldn’t want to leave her side when they landed on the foreign planet the next day. 

The planet was practically uncharted territory, but when they had permission to breach the atmosphere Eunsook realized this was more than just a small unassuming planet. Tall skyscrapers dominated the terrain, and they were told to land on the roof of a building rather than a typical loading bay. Minjung looked in awe at the advanced glimmering city but was pulled away from the window by Eunsook.

“It’s time..” Eunsook sighed, “Are you ready?” The door opened and she took her hand, leading her out of the ship and onto the landing pad. She was focused on Minjung getting comfortable with the land beneath her feet again but was distracted by a few pairs of eyes on her.

She stood at attention when a tall woman approached her, but the woman seemed to ignore her, walking right past her to see the droid. She spoke in an odd language, and Minjung spoke back in a nearly robotic tone, the words lost on Eunsook. It was a language she never heard of before. A man stepped up and asked Minjung another question which the woman responded more naturally then, but after the response, the two looked towards Eunsook with anger in their eyes. 

“Why did you reboot her?” They asked, her translation unit finally registering the old speech.

Eunsook put her hands up, “I- I didn’t know if she was dangerous!” 

The woman scoffed, “of course, human scum, assumed my Minjung unit is dangerous. She’s built to be a nurse.” She shook her head, “The airfield is no place to discuss such matters.. Come,” she turned away from them, “We must speak with the council of the dreaming city.”

Eunsook looked back at Minjung who looked equally confused, but she followed just the same. 

“Eunsook, why do they speak to you in such a harsh way?” Minjung asked, keeping in stride with the shorter woman.

Eunsook took a deep sigh, “I’m not sure.. But something doesn’t seem right about this. Keep on your guard.” She advised, taking Minjung’s hand.

The two were led into a holding cell, not unlike a jail cell, but without the smells and uncomfortable benches to sit on. It was quite lavish, soft couches sat on ornate rugs, the room felt warm and soft, yet, they were not allowed to leave as the door had been locked and concealed. 

“I’m sorry, this is my fault isn’t it?” Minjung asked, immediately taking the blame. “You just wanted to help me and now we’re trapped,” she said softly, looking at her hands in her embarrassment. 

Eunsook raised her eyebrows, “I came here by choice.. I’m sure by now you’re aware you’re not exactly human..”

“Y-Yes..” Minjung agreed, “They.. said something to me I wasn’t expecting.. I know I’m not like you.”

Eunsook sat forward and took Minjung’s hands into her own. “You’re not human, that’s true, but.. I don’t think you’re any less than. I don’t think you’re dangerous like the others think, I think you’re special, that’s why you survived.”

Minjung blushed, she opened her mouth to say more, but the door slid open on the opposite side of the room.

Standing back at attention, Eunsook expected to be taken out, but it was the council that came to them. Five humanoid people entered the room. One held the likeness to an Orion, one to a human. They seemed to each represent a different race, a different culture, but Eunsook knew these people were not humans, they looked the part, but there was something behind their eyes, it was apparent.

“Captain Eunsook,” One of them started. “We’ve looked at your file. You have quite the clean record. Doing good for the rest of the world, taking note of all the most ethical paths you must take.”

The next one nodded, “Yes.. you have quite the record… then why have you taken such a dangerous person onto your ship. I know how people in your parts of the world think, why take a Minjung. Why wipe her memory? What do you have to do with her?”

Eunsook bowed her head, “Please, council, let me explain.” She held Minjung’s hand a little tighter before she let go. “When I found Minjung, she had nothing. Her ship had been destroyed, everyone dead, no survivors except for her.” she placed her hand on Minjung’s shoulder. “I- I knew she was strong.. And given that she was the only one alive, I felt she could potentially be dangerous..” 

“How did you know to wipe her memory.. How did you know how to? People like you don’t like people like us.”

Eunsook put up her hands in defense, “I- I knew because.. My wife is just like her..” Eunsook admitted. “When I met her, she was alone.. Sad.. I wanted to make her happy, but nothing I did seemed to work. She was cautious of me at first, but as we got to know each other, she finally told me who she was, what she was.. I love her very much despite this.” she shook her head, “But given that she is a droid, we can’t have children..” she looked to Minjung then, “I- I thought I could take Minjung in as my child to fill that void. If her memory was wiped, I would need to teach her, just like I would do with a child.” She shook her head, “I didn’t know this would be so difficult.”

One of the women softened, “Eunsook, I know you’re very bright and very kind, but Minjung belongs here.. All Minjung units belong here.” 

Minjung shook her head then and took a step forward, “If what Eunsook says is true, I would like to stay with her..” 

Shocked, Eunsook looked towards Minjung, “Are you sure? These people know you well it seems, they want you here.. Are you sure?”

Minjung nodded, “I’ve searched through my database.. I’ve seen what life here would be like, and.. It’s not nearly as fun and exciting as your ship.” she smiled.

The council members frowned, “But Minjung, how will you get repairs, how will you know how to protect yourself from others? How will you update your software?”

Eunsook looked towards the council members in curiosity, “What is this dreaming city anyway?” she asked.

A much taller man who had been waiting in the shadows stepped forward. He looked human, and despite the others, he had a human heart in his eyes, “It is of my design..” the man said, “I am Minho,” he bowed, “And.. I found this rock of a planet years ago.” he smiled. “I had been banished from Earth for making AI that were capable of learning. I had been banished because I had been stupid enough to make them on earth.” he shook his head. “I had nothing, but.. This planet they banished me too was rich in minerals, rich in materials that made it possible for me to make my own AI without judgment. So I did.” he smiled and stepped towards Minjung. “All robots are extensions of the first, but Minjung.. Well, most Minjung units are an extension of me, a womanly form capable of more human emotion than all the others combined.” 

Eunsook looked between them, “Then.. why keep it secret? Why keep it from the other races?”

“We keep in hiding because there are those out there who think we’re dangerous.. These droids are not dangerous at all if anything the human race is more dangerous than us! These people are my family.. I respect them for who they are, who they’ve learned to be. Those who accept what we do here are welcome to include a droid on their ship, but Minjung..” he placed his hand on the woman’s cheek. “She was stolen from me.. We had tracked her down, but by the time we had gotten to the ship they had disconnected her, we destroyed everything, and still couldn’t find her.” He then turned to Eunsook, “But you! You found her, and you saved her.. And I don't know where to begin to thank you for that.”

Eunsook took Minjung’s hand, “Thank me by letting me keep her.”

The man looked disappointed, “Is that what you wish?” Eunsook nodded but he held up his hand, looking towards Minjung. “Do you wish to spend your days with this woman?”

Minjung nodded, “Yes I do..”

“Then, promise me you will return for routine check-ups, and download all the new information you’ve lost.” he requested.

Eunsook nodded pulling Minjung a little closer, “We promise.” 

“Good, now.. Feel free to explore the dreaming city and Minjung’s home..” He nodded to them and Minjung naturally bowed deeply to the man before running up and giving him a hug, a trait she had been taught by Eunsook. Eunsook blushed but didn’t speak of it, only leaving the man behind as she left with Minjung’s hand on her own.


End file.
